Conventionally, a trench-type IGBT having a high saturation voltage VCE(sat) and short-circuit capacity between the collector and emitter has a p-type floating region. The p-type floating region is generally formed in a diffused manner in a drift layer so as to contact a gate junction trench. The drift layer is an epitaxial wafer or a pulled-up wafer having a resistance value comparable thereto.